Princess and the Popstar
This Is About the Episode. Click Here For The Game. Princess and the Popstar (sometimes titled Princess and the Pop Star) is the 40th episode of VeggieTales. The story is based on Mark Twain's "The Prince and the Pauper". Plot Countertop Intro Larry paints his side of the countertop green, which Bob gets shocked about it and asks why he did so. The cucumber responds that they received a video email from Madison Scott that she's upset that her friend Taylor has everything. So he decides to reannact that they're both Madison and Taylor. Bob gets confused by Larry's analogy and tells that him that no one is going to figure out what he is demonstrating. He decides to show them a story, while both he and Larry clean up the countertop before the paint dries up. Princess and the Popstar Characters * Bob the Tomato * Larry the Cucumber * Laura Carrot ** Princess Poppyseed ** Vanna Banana * Papaya Poppyseed * Mr. Lunt * Madame Blueberry * Jimmy Gourd (Rockin' Robin) * Jerry Gourd Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * That's Not Everything * Right Where I Belong * Radio Sweetheart * Alone * The History of Fashion: Astonishing Wigs! * Radio Sweetheart (reprise version 1) * That's Not Everything (reprise Version 1) * Radio Sweetheart (reprise version 2) * Alone (reprise) * That's Not Everything (reprise Version 2) * Radio Sweetheart (reprise Version 3) * Right Where I Belong (reprise) * What Have We Learned * You Never Are (sung by Francesca Battistelli) Fun Facts Moral * Don't try to be someone you're not. Explanations * As Bob stated in this episode, "The grass is always greener on the other side" is an expression for wanting something the person has. * Analogy is a way to compare things, while anomaly is something that is different from normal. * Although not a goof, the pancake under the table vanishes and reappears in certain shots. * Acapella is a way to sing without instruments. * Glass shatters when the right resonant frequency of sound is enough. Trivia * This was the first episode for several things: ** The first episode where Bob and Larry get a video e-mail, rather than a live chat (though the latter happens towards the end) since Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't. ** The first episode to be released on a holiday that takes place outside the United States (Canada Day in Canada). ** The first full-length episode where Laura is the main star. ** The first time Veggie Beat is seen. It was previously mentioned in other episodes. ** The first episode since Abe and the Amazing Promise to not have Petunia Rhubarb. * There were a few differences between pre-production and the final version: ** The staff were debating whether Vanna and Princess switching was either done deliberately or accidentally. ** Originally, Brian stated they wanted to avert the "fitting in someone else's shoes" plot (which kind of defeats the purpose of the original story) as he wanted the episode to focus more on Princess and Vanna's friendship. But they decided to go back to square one as they feel it's required. ** Vanna's mother in the script was going to be somewhat a stage mom-esque role, but later changed it as they didn't want her to be unlikable. ** On that similar note, there was also plans to have an antagonist, similar to the original story. But this was dropped due to it feeling it's not required. Had it gone through, it would've been either a stage manager or even Vanna's mother. ** Concept art from the teasers show that Pepper was going to be orange. ** Lunt and Jerry's costumes were going to be black. But when going through production, Brian saw them in teal, and thought it'll be great since they looked 80s fashion. ** Vanna was going to get the abuse from the farm animals, but was switched to Larry instead. ** The guards watching were going to be potatoes. * This special does share connections with Universal Studios' Barbie film with the same name (an update adaption of Mark Twain's book), although this special came out a year before. Remarks * Vanna's television is just a resize model of Qwerty. * During when Princess is singing the phone her mother is not there. But on the close up, she is by the refrigerator. * Vanna mentions about meeting the president in her sleep, though it never stated whom though. * Princess sings badly when she was in Vanna's place, though she seems to be good earlier in the story. Inside References * Pepper saying "Medic" is similar what Lunt was saying in the Jonah Outtakes. * The cheerleaders were using Samson's Hairbrush to comb Vanna's wig. * The song Pepper gets confused is "Stuffmart". Real-World References * AstroTurf is a brand of artificial turf, usually for game fields. * Vanna Banana is a spoof of Disney's Hannah Montana. * Jimmy's character, Rockin' Robin, is the name of the 1958 song. * Princess' radio device is called a PeaPod (it was only named in the commentary), a spoof name on the iPod. * The show "Little Peas on the Prairie" is a spoof on the classic NBC drama series, "Little House on the Prairie". Fast Forward * An episode of VeggieTales in the House would repeat some of this episode's ideas (a popstar who learns to be herself). * The PeaPod would appear again in the next episode. Gallery PopstarCurrentCover1.jpg|DVD Cover Category:Episodes